The Depression
Introduction Before we begin let me tell you this, This is about my best friend Kenny who At first was the happiest kid on earth to the most depressed kid in the country... This story will tell you what happened. Early years. I had this best friend, His name was Kenny of course, He always wore bright colors and was a happy go lucky kid. from 1st grade to 5th we joked and laughed and even played pranks, of course we got in trouble for it. We'd go to eachothers houses and play games watch horror movies and even read some creepypastas, our favorite was Squidwards Sucide. On the last day of 5th grade we both found out we are going to seprete middle schools, we begged our parents to keep us in the same school but it was finale. Middle School The first day of 6th grade started, Totally different kids, Some messed up in the head. 6th grade was truly awful... Everyday I'd tell Kenny how middle school was going... He didn't seem to enjoy it that much ethier. Once the end of 6th grade came Kenny and I had a party but for some odd reason he didn't seem like his usual self... He kept this act up for 2 years. I couldn't say much about Middle school, All i can say is... It was different and touture and very bloody. High School Finally high school came and we were put in the same school. YES! But Kenny had no reaction. I was beginging to worry about him... What happened in Middle school? Bullies weren't really a problem for me but Kenny was a differnet story. Kenny was bullied in numerous different ways, the worse was that kids would smeer cigerrets all over him so the teachers thought he smoked and sadly it worked. He was expelled for 1 month until he quit even though, it was the Bullies fault. I confronted them and yelled many cuss words and threatend them and i don't know how.. but they stopped I was confused were they that stupid? Kennys Change Kenny came back a month later but he looked completly different. He wore all black and wore a neck brace and he had scars all over him. He even mumbled about chants and even threatened kids to stay out of his way. What happened to him. I invited him over to hear what happened in middle school. I didn't mention his new appernence though just to be nice. He told me he was threatend for being outgoing and different. I was dumbfounded. That's it? I didn't say anything only because it seemed bad enough but how did this happen so quickly? 9th grade was about to end and Kenny didn't seem any better at all, in fact he was always pale now. I went to my new friends house Tyler and asked what I could do about Kenny. All he said was "Spy on him." I didn't have anything left so I installed a security camera in his room. Oddly enough his parents loved the idea only because they wanted to know what was going on. Aftermath A few weeks before tenth grade Kenny was found dead in his room. I was honestly depressed since he was my best friend. I looked at the secuity camera which was in his room. There I saw him die. First he cut more slits in his wrists, It made me sick just watching the blood pour out all over his arm dripping slowly on his bed, than he started making patterns in his face, Which were devil figures and I almost puked. Than, he drove the knives in his eyes. I vomited. He sat on his bed for 3 minutes. it almost looked like he was staring at the camera in a creepy devil like way. I almost wanted to scream his name and say "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" but that of course would of been pointless. Finally he grabbed his gun and shot himself. I watched and I teared up and I screamed "My best friend... Gone" Ever since his death I've been curious to what happened. What was this about all the devil stuff, After all he was a christian. but why? Becuase he couldn't have did that just cause kids hated the way he acted, There had to be more... Authors note Thanks so much for reading! This is my very first creepypasta so it may not be the best... OH WELL! There will be a sequel to this! Well thanks for reading and stay tuned... *UPDATE* Sequel is out Click HERE to read it :D! Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta